I wouldn't have it any other way
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: Sirius loved someone once, they even became husband and wife, but the war tore them apart for 14 years. This is their tale. Re-write/upload


**Disclaimer:**** I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by J.K. Rowling… And am never likely to do so…**

**A/N: **Okay I uploaded this once, reviewed it a few years later, re-wrote it and uploaded it again. Now I'm reviewing it again and I've deleted it once more (I've finally deleted the original original as well) This has been slightly re-worked and made longer, I hope ^_^ this may also become a collection of this 'Universe' if I make more than one one-shot on the character's in this one. Enjoy!

Title: I wouldn't have it any other way

Summary: Sirius loved someone once, they even became husband and wife, but the war tore them apart for 14 years. This is their tale.

* * *

><p>A shoulder length black haired man, with stormy grey eyes, looked over the people surrounding him and stood to face the quieting crowd. He looked down at the hand clasped gently in his and he smiled at his blushing bride, except she wasn't blushing and she was grinning at the woman next to her. He had never thought in a million years that he would get married, a bachelor and a Marauder until the end. Smiling widely he cleared his throat and began the speech that James had managed to get out of as usual,<p>

"First up I would like to thank my dear best mate for allowing me the honour of speaking instead of him sweating and making a fool of himself" He looked over to see James raising his glass of fire whiskey in a mocking salute, the red headed woman next to him rolled her eyes before taking the glass from his hands and glaring at him, "I would also like to thank you all for coming to this occasion, I'm sure most of you only came to make sure this wasn't one of our most amazing pranks."

Laughter erupted from the gathered guests and Sirius smiled at them all before looking down at the woman he loved who was smiling playfully up at him, her hand coming up to slip inside his own. Crystal blue eyes glistened as they looked away from him to look over the laughing guests and Sirius' own grey eyes looked out as well just as the laughter was slowly dying, "As I'm sure you all know I met my lovely wife at Hogwarts quite disastrously if I recall."

"You'd mistaken me for Lucius Malfoy, only because of the strong resemblance in our hair colour." the woman who had been holding his hand stood and spoke, her voice soft. "But it was funny, what happened afterwards, I'm sure everyone here agrees?" Loud cheers rose from their close friends gathered near them and the happy couple smiled at the reminder of what had happened.

_Four young boys made their way out of the grey flag stone castle and towards the glistening waters of the lake. Each one was whispering excitedly to the person nest to them as someone with long blonde hair rushed past._

"_Padfoot, do you want to try that new spell out on Malfoy?" a boy with glassed watched the blonde while talking to his companion who had a mischievous glint in his grey eyes._

"_Why Prongs I believe I shall." the grey eye boy brought out his wand from his robes as he muttered a spell under his breath and watched the blonde in front fall forward, putting his wand back into his robes he walked closer to the fallen person and smiled widely._

"_Do watch where you're going Malfoy, otherwise many will begin to believe that us purebloods are becoming blind as well as stupid."_

"_Who the hell are you calling Malfoy!" the bundle of robes shifted as the person stood, the once blonde hair now a bright neon pink and the feminine face covered in clown make-up._

"_Angeletti?" Sirius was shocked before he was thrown backwards into the shocked forms of the three boys who had been with him._

"_What's the matter Black, do you need to borrow Potter's glasses to see correctly?" the pink haired girl sneered as Sirius stood once more, his nose looked disjointed and his perfect black hair an explosion of colours that clashed violently making the onlookers cringe and squint in his direction._

_Sirius growled before launching himself at the girl, a crowd formed and "Fight, Fight, Fight" was chanted. It didn't talk long for the professors to arrive and begin prying the two students apart, each now sporting various jinxes, hexes, cuts and bruises._

"Yes Alexandria but it put us in detention for months and with the ensuing war that followed; I'm surprised we ever got out of Hogwarts alive" Sirius spoke as the memory faded from their minds and once more silence fell over the crowd although a few still smiled and snickered into hands and napkins.

"I guess everyone could say the rest is history and I'm sure you'll all agree that Sirius and I would not be here if it wasn't for the help of our lovely friends. To the Marauder's, who never fail to make an occasion feel lacking in entertainment and to my dear friend Lily, without which I don't think I would have ever gotten to the church let alone in a lovely dress." Alexandria lifted her champagne flute to the people who sat with her and Sirius at the head table and the room filled with the murmur of "Cheers" before glasses clinked.

"We would also like to remind our dear Professors that in due time there will be Sirius and Alexandria junior's running through the halls of Hogwarts causing mayhem and adding a few more grey hairs to McGonagall's already stressed head." Sirius added as his new wife tapped him playfully on the shoulder as he turned to kiss her beautiful lips once more, the erupting cheers of their close friends and associates.

The cheers turned to laughter, cat calls and whistles as the happy couple pulled apart to take in their new looks. Once more like the first day they met, Alexandria's hair was a neon pink and Sirius' clashed violently above his storm grey eyes, they both smiled to each other before noticing their friend's pocketing their wands and trying to look as innocent as possible.

"And to think, we hoped we were above childish behaviour." Sirius muttered against Alexandria's lips, the woman just smiled in response shook her head slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sirius, plus I believe childish behaviour once in a while to be a relaxing break from the danger's that lurk just out of our control. Let them have fun, we never know when it will be our last." Sirius nodded grimly before he felt the cold air against his back.

"What the?" he looked down to find his shirt and jacket missing and only his tie, which had now been changed to the green and grey of Slytherin, resting against his chest, he looked up into his wife's eyes, "Having fun?"

"Lot's" she replied before gasping and looking down at her own attire, her once floor length gown barely covered her arse as it suddenly shortened and changed to the old Hogwarts school uniform the Slytherin emblem gleaming in mock salute to Sirius' own Slytherin tie.

"Mrs Black, how I wish I could take you home right now." Sirius sighed as he pulled his wife close and began to kiss her in a way the spoke of the pleasure's that were sure to come.

**~~^v^~~**

It was a few months later that the couple's dear friend's ties the knot and both couple had revealed the news of their pregnancy at the same time. Lily and Alex became inseparable as they compared notes, and the men just shook their heads and carried the bags during their shopping trips. It came as a shock when Dumbledore flooed into the living room of the Potter's home to tell them their child was in danger, along with the Longbottoms, it was Alex who suggested that the family go into hiding and she would be the secret keeper for them.

It was another few months later that Alex went into labour and gave birth to twins on the 4th July, Lily was getting bigger as the days went by and while Alex recovered she began dreading the end of that month. On the 31st July Lily Evans-Potter went into labour and gave birth just minutes after Alice Longbottom to a baby boy. Dumbledore placed the Blacks into hiding and all waited as terror gripped the country more and more each day, it was nearly a year later that there was news that something terrible had happened and the fates of all three families changed within the space of a few months. For you see, after a secret keeper dies the secret has to be passed on or you'll find it isn't really a secret to those not supposed to know.

**~~^v^~~**

Blinking rapidly to clear his head Sirius Black stood beside the same people that had once before been beside him during his wedding, only this time there were no loud cheers of congratulations just murmurs of apologies and condolences that sounded as heart-breaking as the rain that poured from the sky.

There were two tugs on his dress pants as he looked towards his two children, they both had his black hair and yet had their mother's crystal blue eyes that once again brought tears glistening in his own. Picking up the twins he held them close as he blinked once more to dispel his grief and stay strong for the two lives that didn't understand the situation fully.

Damien James Black reached across Sirius' chest to clasp his sister's small hand in his, "Tani, daddy's here so don't cry any more... please?", Tania Lillian Black just shook her head, black curls bouncing, as she buried her head in their father's shoulder and cried silent tears, squeezing her brother's hand back.

"It's okay you two. I'm not going anywhere." Sirius spoke softly before looking back at the grave in front of him, the tears he had painstakingly blinked away rising once more as pain clawed at his chest making him bury his head into the soft black tresses of his children.

"_Sirius, you cannot stop me. I need to find them; my parents wouldn't suddenly go missing like that." Alexandria Black spoke harshly and in a panicked tone as she flicked her wand at the chest of draws as clothes shrank and flew into the small shoulder bag resting on the burgundy sheeted bed._

"_I know that Alex but Dumbledore is doing all that he can. You have to stay here with me and the children and let the Order handle this." Sirius stepped towards his wife and held her against his chest. Two small children stood in the open doorway watching their parents, they each held the other's hand as they watched their mother seemingly collapse in on herself and cry._

"_They're my parents Sirius, they're family." she cried as the two of them sunk to the floor and the children ran forwards to add their own hugs to the mix. Sirius sighed and gently rubbed circles into the sobbing woman's back, Tania and Damien were muttering "We love you" and "Don't cry mummy" over and over, as he placed gentle kisses to the blonde head._

"_We're family too. Don't worry Dumbledore will find them." The sobbing became less and in the few hours that passed Sirius thought that all was well, the twins had been put to bed, both children holding each other's hands, and he and his wife were settling down to sleep in their own room._

"_I'm sorry my love." it was quiet and Sirius wasn't expecting the feel of his wife's wand to his chest as she spoke against his lips, his eyes closed just after he watched Alexandria grabbing the now packed bag and leaving the bedroom._

_Don't leave us, he thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep alone._

"But mummy left." Tania sobbed gently into his shoulder as Damien looked into Sirius' eyes, tears glistened but the young boy wouldn't cry he had to be strong for his sister.

"She did Tani but she was on her way home. On her way back to us." Sirius spoke softly as his eyes moved over the surrounding people; James Potter was stood to the side, a small child in his arms and a red-headed woman clutching desperately at his robes as sobs racked her body, their eyes met for the briefest of moments before they looked away from each other.

Sirius' eyes rested on those of his professors from Hogwarts, the permanent twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes missing as grief consumed them instead, and the strict face of McGonagall was pale as tears left a trail down wrinkled cheeks. Each member of the congregation lost in their own bubble of grief at the loss of a much loved friend and Order member, the one that had saved many of the lives gathered and had brought a sense of peace to some.

The wind whistled through the trees nearby and ruffled the hair of many as the coffin was lowered to the sound of the minister's voice, dirt was dropped along with the many red roses that each member had been given. Slowly Sirius approached the silent grave as the rest of the mourners left the family to say goodbye, the twins each took a single white lily from the minister while their father kept his eyes on the small golden plaque that was screwed to the oak coffin.

The wind softened as both lily's fell to join the several red roses, the twins turned away as they cried gently into Sirius' jacket creating wet patches, their father just ran his thumb in soothing patterns as he continued to stare at the flower covered coffin. Slowly he turned from the grave and moved towards his best friend from school, which was waiting in the car, so that they could all go to the wake and remember the life of Alexandria Thalia Angeletti Black.

**~~^v^~~**

With the spell protecting the Potter's slowly unravelling Dumbledore placed the secret in the hands of the least likely to be suspected, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius taught his twins all that he could but after the news of his best friend's deaths coming so soon after his wife's the sting of betrayal only made it worse. He chose his Gryffindor stupidity (As Alex would call it) over his fatherly duty and went after the traitor, leaving the twins in the capable hands of his cousin Andromeda Tonks and her husband he set off. He never did return to his children, instead being sent to the magical prison for the next 10 years, reliving the memories of his wife's funeral and the state of his best friend's home on that fateful Halloween.

The twins grew and left for Hogwarts when they were 11, they met their old friend Harry Potter and gained new ones in Hermione Granger and their cousin Draco Malfoy. Throughout their years they had adventures and it was during their third that they were reunited with the father that had been proven innocent only a few hours before the beginning of the year.

Peter Pettigrew was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, but although the twins could now live with their father dark times were coming and they all knew there were to be casualties they never expected what would happen only two years later.

**~~^v^~~**

Falling through the veil, Sirius watched the bright green eyes of his godson widen and he moved his head to watch his own children scream while sending hexes and jinxes at the gathered Death Eater's. All three teenagers tried to get closer as a he closed his eyes, resigned to his fate he felt arms encircle his waist as the veil closed and he was in darkness.

"You kept me waiting my love." the soft voice made his eyes open and crystal blue came into focus along with a smile.

"You know me, always late for something." Sirius replied as he looking into the smiling face of his wife once more, he briefly noticed James and Lily in the background but at the moment he didn't want to part with the person who had left him so long ago.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." the gap between them disappeared as they kissed, never to be parted again.


End file.
